User talk:Icewoman18
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Soap Opera Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Great Work! Howdy! Looking great so far on your wiki, keep up the great work! Let me know if you have any question! Cheers, Jeska Merge of ABC Daytime Wikia I see that you have started/founded several wikias about the same scope Working on all these wikias might be hard for you? Please contact me about if you want couple other people to spearhead some of these wikias? Maplechild91 (talk) 21:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) My edits Why are you undoing all of my edits? I thought that it would be nice to say how people are related to each other and whether or not they are related paternally or maternally. Just because you make most of the pages doesn't mean my opinions don't matter. :/ Soapfan64 (talk) 20:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Horton Family Tree Can you please unblock me from the Horton family tree so I can help edit? Soapfan64 (talk) 06:33, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Rex Brady Jr. I don't have a YouTube link, but I have a transcript. Mimi had a daydream/nightmare about it. Here it is. http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/days/older/2004/trans-da-09-13-04.shtml Search "Rexie" and "Rex Jr.". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMBVcSvctQU Found the link. Although we don't know that Mimi would have had a son we didn't know what gender Aspen Spencer was either or the gender of Dixie and Tad's first daughter. Does that mean we can put his page back up now? Steffy thought she was having a girl. Mimi thought she was having a boy. So can we put Rex Jr.'s page up again? Irina Cassidine According to soap magazine "Soap Opera Digest", Alexis is Irina's stepsister and not her half-sister. Irina isn't Mikkos's daughter. Soapfan64 (talk) 00:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Comment Spam Hello. I've noticed that a lot of the Soap Opera wikis have been getting spam comments from IPs recently. I wanted to suggest that you either disable the comments altogether, or, disable editing by anonymous users (IPs), at least for a little while until they find something else to do? You can turn off one or both of those in . -- Wendy (talk) 05:53, January 20, 2018 (UTC)